Star-Crossed Lovers
by Rai-No-Tenshi
Summary: Even though Kagome is forbidden to use her firebending her friends Katara and Sokka are still carefull around her, so when she is traveling with the Avatar she becomes more like a fourth wheel. Although, when she is finally noticed, she falls in love with the one person she is supposed to hate. What are Star Crossed Lovers supposed to do? Dedicated to BishonensFoxyMiko
1. Chapter 1

Hello! All my fans of my first story Magical, you're proably ready to kill me. I know I broke our promise of finishing Magical before any other story, but I couldn't help it! I have so many stories that I have been hoarding all these stories and my friend forced me into posting this one! Please! FORGIVE ME!

Anyways to anyone thats new, please enjoy this story!

* * *

I remember whenI was younger, my mother used to tell me stories of my father, before he had to leave. He was an exiled Fire Nation Soldier, he was a loving and caring husband and an even better father. Until he had found out I can bend both the water and fire elements. That's when he had left us, left us to fend for ourselves.

Now in the Southern Water Tribes, I'm hearing completely different stories, Stories about hope, despair, and much more.

They told me stories about the old days, about the Fire Nation, Water Tribes, Earth Kingdoms and Air Nomads. They were led in peace by the Avatar, master of all for elements, leader of prosperity. Then the Fire Nation attacked, killing off all the Air Nomads, but the Avatar, the only one who could stop them, disappeared.

A hundred years had passed since then, the Avatar no where to be found. Most men of the Water Tribe had went off to aid the other nations in the war, leaving only the woman, teenagers, and young children. Most of the people of my tribe think that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads. They had all lost hope, but me and two other kids my age hadn't. Katara, Sokka, and I have never lost hope, our faith never wavered.

I am Kagome Higurashi and this is my story, when I traveled around the world with the Avatar and his friends, learning how to become a master at what I can do.

Sokka, Katara, and I were fishing on the outskirts on the tribe, told by the elder not to go far out. I wasn't paying attention but I can practically hear Sokka braging on how a real man catches a fish, and Katara just rolling her eyes, trying to catch a fish by using her water bending. See, that's the difference between us all, Katara can only bend water, Sokka can't even bend at all and I can bend both water and fire. Although, I am forbidden to bend fire anywhere near the tribe, the elders said the villagers not open to a water bender in the water tribe bending fire.

Watching Katara bending a sphere of water and seeing hat Sokkas' back is turned I can pretty much imagine what is going to happen. Heaving a big sigh and deciding to pet my fox's fur, while seeing what could or in Katara's case, would most likely happen, waited with an eager breath. Seeing Sokka tilt his spear and hit Kataras' water bubble was way to funny to see! Laughing so hard that I almost fell of the boat was enough to gain my bearings and listen to Sokka trying to scold both of us.

"Why is it that every time you play with magic water I get soaked?!"

"It's not magic, It's water bending-"

"Yeah yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah blah blah. Kagome! If you tipped this boat over it would be on my head? How can I look after both of you if you act like silly children?"

'_Oh yes, a day just isn't fun without Sokka yelling at Katara and I.'_

"Hey!-"

"Look, I'm just saying if I had weird powers, I would keep them to myself."

"You're calling me weird? At least I don't make muscles at the water everytime I look at my reflection in the water."

Screaming at them I said "Look! Danger ahead!" Sure enough we were sucked into a rip current that is leading us towards small icebergs, but those suckers were big enough to crush the tiny boat we were on, sadly.

Let me tell you being banged all around a boat with two other people and a fox digging her claws into my skin sucked, a lot. With Sokka trying to get us out of danger and Katara screaming directions like crazy, we still managed to crush our ride back to the village. Thankfully, we had crash landed on a tiny ice float big enough to support all three of us, well four if you count, Yuki, my fox.

Watching as the siblings started to fight, right after we could have died was so annoying!

"You call that left?"

"Well if you don't like my steering the maybe you could have water bended us out of the ice" Seeing Sokka using hand motions with it was too funny, but I knew that if I did something, for example, get involved I could have or might have died from the wrath that is Katara.

"So It's my fault!?"

"I knew I should have left you at home, leave it to a girl to screw things up!"

Knowing how bad these too siblings fight I said "Sokka, you went too far, you need to stop before someone or something gets hurt."

"So? It's true anyway! Haven't you noticed that food has been low? Everytime I try to take either one of you, we never get any food!"

Seeing Katara about to explode I just sat down and waited for the main show.

"You are the most sexist, immature, nut-brained – ugh- I'm embarrassed to be related to you! Ever since mom died both me and Kagome have been doing all the work! Kagome is not even family and she volunteers to do our laundry! All this while you've been playing soldier!"

"uh- Katara-"

"Have you even smelled your dirty socks!? Well let me tell you! Not pleasant!"

"Katara turn around!"

"No! That's enough! From now on both me and Kagome are done helping you!"

'_Katara won't listen! The iceberg is going to break! Death by iceberg!'_

"Katara! Listen to me!" I said "The iceberg!"

"No! You're on your own Sokka!"

I guess hearing the iceberg break was enough to bring Katara out of her wrath, because she turned around to see the iceberg sending giant waves crashing against our ice float. Being flung of the ice and into the freezing water was terrible. It was even worse knowing that I had Yuki in my arms. The last think I heared before I hit the water was Katara and Sokka screaming.

"Okay, you have gone from weird to freakish Katara."

"I did that?"

"Yup congratulations "

"Wait! Where's Kagome and Yuki?"

Surging up through the water, and trying to get to air, was my main goals at the moment. The second I hit air and the blowing wind was enough to shock Katara and Sokka out of their frantic searching states, having them pull me up and wrap their fur around both me and Yuki was the best thing I could ever have.

Suddenly a glowing light came from under us, and pushing the float we were on, a giant sphere. Inside the sphere I can tell their were to shapes, one incredibly huge and one so tiny, sitting in a lotus position.

"What are they?" I said, trying to hide my amazement at finding to strange beings in a giant sphere.

Screaming in shock when the obviously young boy opened his eyes, Katara said "He opened his eyes! Kagome, we have to help!" Giving Katara's fur back to her and taking Sokkas' boomerang, we jumper across the floats and started banging on the ice.

"Kagome! Katara! This kid could be part of the Fire Nation!"

Giving Sokka a dry look I said "Why would someone from the Fire Nation be trapped in a huge sphere of ice?"

"He could be a spy!" Sokka replied

When Katara and I hit the sphere as hard as we could, it cracked in two and exploded, sending a bright blue and white light into the air. Sending water vibrations for miles, making the polar-dogs howl to the wind.

Meanwhile, on a steel boat, floating through the iceberg and floats, a young prince, staring at the most amazing light. A light that might be able to make his dream of going back home true. "Finally. Uncle, do you know what this means?"

"I won't get to finish my game?"

"It means my search, It's about to come to an end. That light came from an incredibly powerful source! It has to be him!"

"Or it's just the ancestrial light!" Iroh said waving, his arm around and then drinking his tea.

"We have been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I just don't want you to be disappointed. Please sit, why don't you have a cup of some nice calming Jasmine tea?"

"I don't need any calming Jasmine tea! I need to find the Avatar! Helmsman head a course for the light!"

Using Sokka as a shield to block the wind worked pretty well. Although when the wind was gone he was pretty mad at us for breaking the ice. Standing up and seeing the kid with the glowing eyes walking toward us scared me really more than I thought it would.

"Stop!" Sokka said as he brandished his spear and I put his boomerang in front of me as I would a throwing knife.

When the light disappeared, the kid with the glowing tattoos fainted, falling off the ledge the wind had made him. Luckily Katara had ran up and caught him.

When the kid had woken up and told Katara to lean in so he could tell him something, I knew it wasn't going to be serious and the gods just proved me right when he said, "Can you go penguin sledding with me?"

"uh. . . Sure?" I think I had a face palm moment, the kid was frozen in a glacier and all he can thing about was penguin sledding? Is this kid for real?

"What's going on here?" The kid said.

Screaming in shock when the kid suddenly "flew" into a standing position Sokka said "You tell us! You were frozen in the iceberg! " And as an afterthought he added "Why aren't you frozen?"

"I'm not sure." The kid said.

All of a sudden the group heard a growl, then seeing the boy run up the slope that he had fallen from the group could only think of one thing, _'What was that?'_

Kagome, seeing the boy slide down the slope, ran to the top and gestured for th other to follow. Once they were in the, what was once a sphere, saw a huge monstrous looking beast with horns on the top of it head. "Cute!" Kagome screamed, running up and petting it on the big arrow on it's head. Stepping back to let the kid try to wake up the beast now known as Appa. When she saw Katara and Sokkas' shocked looks she looked back over to see that it appeared as if Appa was eating the kid!

'_I have reached comedy gold!'_

"What is that thing?" Sokka said.

"This is Appa, my flying bison" replied the kid with a huge smile on his face.

"Right, this is Katara, my flying sister, and that's Kagome, our floating friend," Sokka said with a dry look.

Kagome and the young boy seeing that Appa was going to sneeze ducked to the ground, when Appa did sneeze all the snot that flew out of his nose got all over half of Sokka, coating half of his body head to toe.

"So, do you guys live around here?"

"Katara don't tell him anything! He could be a spy for the Fire Navy!"

"Oh yes, he could really be a spy for the Fire Navy," Katara said.

Kagome finished the sentence by saying, "You can tell because he has that evil look in his eye, can't you tell?"

On the way back to the Water Tribe Kagome got up, even though it was close to twelve at midnight, crawling over to where Aang sat she said, "Aang, do you know the Avatar?" In all honesty she had a feeling he might be the Avatar, I mean seriously, who had those markings but the Avatar?

When he had replied "No, nope, I have no clue who the Avatar was, although I did know people that know him."

Having her suspicions confirmed, she whispered a light okay and went back to sleep.

The next day Kagome woke up to Aang showing the kids ow he can "fly" with his air glider, Sokka telling the kids that people can't flu, thus leading Aang to prove him wrong and gliding on the air currents actually flying. Body jumping with amazement she turned to Katara saying, "Isn't he amazing! He's flying!"

A couple hours later had Sokka trying to teach the children of the village how to be "warriors", Katara helping her grandmother, and Aang goofing off.

Watching as Aang tried getting to penguin slide, and Sokka trying to scold him was very entertaining! Seeing Katara chase Aang after getting some fish and a waving goodbye to her older brother, Kagome sighed. They never really asked her to come with them on anything, she just seemed to tag along. Deciding to help the villagers by hunting some nice polar-dog or lion-seal she set off with Yuki.

Just as Kagome was about to get some lion-seal she saw a red beam of light fly into the sky, scared and shocked at what that could mean she ran off back toward the tribe. Hoping that when she got their everything would be alright.

* * *

So! What do you guys think of the story? Please leave a review! Believe it or not it's all the reviews that I get that makes me update faster, so if you wantto have this as your fav story or have me as you fav author tell me in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thank you all so much for the review! Now lets get down to business: I won't be updating this story as much as I would like too, only because my focus is currently on my story Magical.**

**Singstar4- Fear not! When I had the story in mind, my idea was to start off with the actual story line. Then BAM I will be branching off from the story! Also the reason why she can bend both fire and water is because her mother is a water bender and her father is an exiled fire bender. So I decided to go away from the original story line and make Kagome-chan a half Avatar. (That is what you would call someone that is able to bend both elements right?)**

**Youshouldn'tneedtoknow- I know that Kagome is supposed to be estranged from everyone around her, I know it seems strange at first, but is all apart of my plan. Anyways you should begin to notice the subtle details pretty soon if you were able to catch on that fast! You are still the only one to notice! Which is a lot better than what I had originally thought at first though. **_**On with the story!**_

When I had finally gotten back to the tribe, I headed straight to Sokka. The first thought that went through my mind was he would know what was going on, if any of the villagers were okay.

"Sokka! What happened! What- I- The flare!" I screamed, It was just too much. I would not be able to handle another attack from the Fire Navy and neither would the tribe.

"That traitor! He and Katara went penguin sledding and he set off the flare! I told you we should not have trusted him! He was nothing but trouble! C'mon, the tribe is going to be waiting for Katara and the traitor at the front of the village."

When we got to the front of the tribe there was only about a handful of the villagers. That's the thing, the rest of us are only women, children, and Sokka. _'Although, Sokka doesn't count so he is in a group all by himself!'_ Only two benders, that's Katara and I. If the Fire Navy were to attack, we would be defenseless. I just don't think I would be able to defend the tribe, make my mother proud.

All so suddenly I can see two shapes coming over the snow bank, when the villagers went silent some with sneers on their faces, it all came down on me. "Oh shit"

I tried to keep the kids from running to Aang, as far as I'm concerned they put our lives at risk of any Fire Navy coming by.

"I knew it!" Sokka said, "You signaled that flare! You are leading them right to us, aren't you!"

Katara being the good child, defender of anybody said " Aang didn't do anything Sokka! It was just an accident!"

"Yeah," Aang said, "It was boobytrap, and we sort of trapped our selves into it" Aang finished, having the gall to look sheepish about walking into a forbidden ship and setting off a flare that can be our doom.

Voicing my thoughts I said "Katara, you know that anything that is forbidden you can't even go there! If it's forbidden you should not do it! Look at me! I am forbidden to do anything that concerns my Fire bending, everyone knows that! Have you ever seen me try to do something forbidden? Do you know that you have put us all in danger? We don't want any trouble with the Fire Nation."

"Hey, don't blame Katara, she didn't do anything it's my fault I made her go."

"Aha! So the traitor confesses! I knew it! Warriors away from the traitor! The foreigner is banished!"

"Sokka you're making a mistake!" Katara said, trying to get her brother to understand.

"No. I am keeping my promise to Dad and the other warriors of the tribe. I am keeping everyone safe."

"Aang is not the enemy! Don't you see, he has brought us something we haven't had in a long time. . . Fun." She said, getting a little mad and desperate to keep her new friend.

"Katara," I said, "You need to understand that we would love to have Aang stay here, but he can't, he's a liability. We barely have any food left, now with the looming threat of the Fire Nation, we just can't. If you think this wouldn't happen again, you're wrong. If it happened once, it will happen again. Even Aang understands this, we can't risk the lives of the village over one person."

"No!" she screamed, "If Aang can't stay, then I'm banished to! Come on Aang were leaving!"

"Where do you think you're going to go? You won't get far before the bison freezes to death in these waters Katara! You and I both know it!" I said back

"To the North Pole Kagome! It's not like you have ever cared before where I go, so why now?" She replied.

"Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family" Aang said.

"But where would you go?"

"I'll go back home and find the rest of the Air benders of course!"

Flying up onto his bison Appa, I felt sorry for Aang, but I knew that the safety of the village was first priority.

"Lets see if your bison can fly now" Sokka said being his cocky self.

'_Even though it is sad to think this, even within the confines of my own mind, I will undoubtedly miss Aang and his flying bison Appa. Although I would have loved to leave this polar ice dune.' _"Farewell Aang and good luck in your pursuits of going to your home." I say, trying to be as ever polite. Even though on the inside I am screaming _'No! Don't go, please, take me with you!'_

Seeing the young village girl run up to Aang had nearly broken my heart. So instead of watching my ticket out of here glide away through the water, I shielded myself in Yuki's fur. If you have not figured it out yet Yuki is my wonderful Arctic Fox. She has been with me since the disappearance of my Mother, when the Fire Navy attacked us.

Trying to evacuate the village was a troubling feat, nobody had wanted to leave the place that they have called home. Instead Sokka and I did the next big thing, we moved everybody into the tents.

Watching Sokka guard the front wall was the most frightening thing that had happened to me in a long time. Hearing Katara scream, "Sokka! Watch out!" Really did freak me out more than it should haved. Seeing the outline of a ship come closer, I walked towards Katara with trepidation. Cautious not even close to what I am feeling at the moment.

Screaming I said the only thing that I could, "Sokka! What are you doing?! Get away from their!" Seeing Sokka run, then fall was, in all actuality, very funny. Seeing the giant Fire Navy ship that caused Sokka to fall, had undoubtedly ruined all the humor in the situation, watching as Sokka ran up the ramp towards the Fire Nation Soldiers was terrifying.

Watching them walk down, but knowing I am unable to do anything, even more so.

"Where is the Avatar?"

**I am so mean! To put a cliffie right there? Anyways, all of you people that are following me or my story. . . REVIEW! Right now! I worked so hard on this story! I hope you all like it!**

**Happy late Thanksgiving and early Christmas!**


End file.
